hakuoukifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Craneface
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Ryunosuke Ibuki! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 19:05, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Good luck with the adoption! You are on the right track with the adoption of this wiki. In case you were not notified one of the criteria Fandom requests is that the adopter edits the wiki for at least seven days, never mind what naysayers say, you have got this keep it up! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 23:51, February 24, 2019 (UTC) I knew because I know everything XD hehe, came across your adoption request on the main Fandom wiki, left a comment to encourage you, and undid a rather unusual edit. I'm telling you, you are loved amongst Spanish users, see how someone changed the entire adoption request to the positives and negatives of wikis in general? Writing pages in Spanish, to now randomly altering an entire adoption request, wow XD But yes, now on your adoption request a member of staff has said to contact them on their wall after the week minimum of edits so keep at it! Also aren't these talk pages cool? You can even click to choose a signature! This: S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 19:06, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Ah gotcha, I assume once the wikis are transferred that means they’re fine so shouldn’t be any worries about this wiki being deleted due to inactivity. It remains informative and if someone wants to come along and adopt it that’s still an option. That is fair enough, just do what works best for you. If you wanted to confirm or had any questions you could always ask staff at Special:contact. S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 21:42, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 15:16, October 2, 2019 (UTC)